Reunited
by SillySockMonkies
Summary: Amy Rose had a terrible experience in high school. She was an annoying dork who no one liked. But what happens when she comes back from four years of college all grown up and wins a bet between her and Shadow? Will love bloom? Or will blood vessels get popped? Rated M for Material.
1. Chapter 1

A bubble gum colored hedgehog stretched as the sun beamed on her face, through the curtains. Today was the day. Amy Rose had finally graduated from college.  
She was going home. After four-years of studying, partying, and meeting new people. She headed back to the place that held close memories. The good, the bad and the ugly.  
But ugly or not, she was ecstatic in every way hedgehog possible. She had missed her old dear friends. The ones that were there for her through out... High school. The pink girl shivered.  
High school. The worst place on the planet for Amy Rose. Let's just say, she wasn't the most popular girl in school. Or athletic, or smart, hell she wasn't anything! She was just there.

_**APOV**_

I shook that though from my head as I excitedly jumped out of my messy bed. Rushing towards the bathroom. I slightly slid on the white glossy tile. My reflection shown a mature adult women,  
Who's features had fulfilled their potential. "Just like Rouge said they would." I lightly smiled, white teeth gleaming. "I'm.. I'M GOING HOME!" I practically screamed at the mirror.

A groan was heard from the bedroom. "Amy, sheesh would you keep it down? Most people don't wake up at the crack of dawn like you." The voice grumpily mumbled, as their bed squealed due To repositioning. "Sorry Indigo." I Once again said a bit too loud. "AMY, JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!" Indigo screamed making me flinch. "Someone is obviously not a morning person." I whispered As I pulled open a drawer from under the sink. Rummaging through it, I managed to find a brush. 'Yep.. This was going to be painful.' I though, positioning the bush at the root of my hair. Slowly Stroking, the tangles bushed out seemingly easy. "Huh. TODAY WAS A GOOD DAY IN FACT!" I quickly covered my mouth, looking in the direction of my roommate. She was cool and all but So help her chaos if you woke her up in the morning. You were for sure dead meat.

Sighing a breath of relief, I continued not noticing a book flying towards me. Hearing pages against the wind I shrugged my should. _**WHACK**_, "OUCH!" It was then the book had smacked me On the side of my head. It began to throb as profanities left my mouth, quickly and loudly. "I told you to shut up" My eye twitched hearing her voice. I sighed, eyes slightly watering out of pain 'today is a good day and I won't let **ANYTHING** get in the way of it. Not even a _book_ to the head!'

After finishing up my morning duties I stepped into the bathroom door way. Towel on my head, tying a robe tightly to my waist. Our dorm was so boring with it's white carpet and cream-colored walls. After all dean Charles didn't allow any changes.  
'_This is not your home, it is strictly temporary, and for few it is a hotel. No painting or refurbishing got it, you mongrels!?'_ I mocked in a deep voice. Ahhh, my inner dialog. Where I can say anything and not Get judged or yelled at. A smile graced my face as I scanned the dorm.

There were two bed on opposite sides of the tiny room. One had pink covers which was empty, and the other had light blue covers which concealed a dangerous creäture. Well, in the mornings at least.  
Above the grump were posters of the famous rock band 'Sleeping With Sirens'. Maybe that's why she was so violent all the time. Because the music encourages her to act out in a rebellious way. I laughed As my psychology classes were kicking in. At the foot of each bed were small walk in closets filled with various colored cloths, all which were in style of course! Well, I hope they are in style..

Quietly, I walk to my bed, sitting on the edge. Trying not to disturb my roommate any more that what I have. I looked at my white wooden night stand, and on it resided an empty glass, a lamp and my high school graduation picture. My small had reached out and clutched it tightly. In the picture were my two best friends Cream, and Rouge. I was in the middle with a goofy grin, while cream was on my left sticking her tongue out and cross eyed.  
She was always so cute. Rouge was a my right winking. She was always so fabulous. I don't understand why we became friends. She was so popular! All the guys wanted to date her. Of course she made sure to look stunning everyday. We all three had our arms wrapped around each other holding our degrees with our gowns unzipped, showing off our dresses. The good ol' days..

I glanced one more at the room I spent four years laughing in, crying in, and most of all studying in. Sadness soon hit my heart, I was going to miss this place. It had grown on me, even though the room was tiny and lifeless.  
I would miss my professors, friends, hell even dean Charles. This had become my temporary home. Indgo became my Temporary Best friend. I sighed, as my heart got heavier. Indgo. She was so different. Who would have Thought we would end up friends? We practically fought everyday for the first two weeks. Until I was kind enough to hook her up with John. After that we just.. Clicked.

Indigo had rolled over to face me, her maroon eye's staring into my green ones. "I've dreaded this day for a very long time, ya' know.." She furrowed her brow, ears pinned back.

"Yeah., We had some wild times together!" I twirled my skinny finger in a circular motion. Man, I'm going to miss this psychotic, hot-headed, and most of all violent girl. My temporary best friend..  
Tears began to pool in my eyes.. No I won't cry.

"I-I just.." Her eyes were watery as well.

"Please, don't cry. We can always visit each other. We can take turns every holiday!" I faked a smile, trying to lighten things up.

"Yeah I guess, I mean a 24 hour drive isn't that far.. Wait it _IS_." Yup she was back to her old self again. Well better than crying I guess.

She was right, though. This would probably be the last time we see each other face to face. Everybody knows life goes on and long distant relationships don't work out. Including friendships.  
We would possibly talk every once in a while. But c'mon let's be real. Facebook talk isn't that interest to say the least. So I'm going to make the most of today with her. After all this was eventually Going to happen. All the other college seniors are going through it too. I'm sure they are handling it like mature adults. So that's what I'm going to do. Be an adult about it. Beginings are scary, endings Are sad, but it's the middle that counts!

"Well, cloths aren't going to pack themselves and seeing as you have a much further drive then I do, I've decided to privilege you with my company and help." That's how she coups. She's a cocky smart-ass. I lightly grinned.

"Awe, how kind of you!" I retorted sarcastically as she rolled her eyes. 'Home here I come!' I though as I brusted with energy and excitement.

**MEANWHILE AT STATION SQUARE**

A white bat hauled up several flights of stairs. Careful not to snag her new top on the rusty metal railing. She was sporting a black halter top, the strap around her neck was a gold chain. Her blue Jean mini skirt flopped in the wind as she ran. Her knee-high platform heels were also black, with small gold buckles up the side. She was sure to wear big gold hop earrings, and her favorite gold watch. She looked extravagant. He ice blue eyes popped due to the black eye shadow and gold eyeliner. Her white hair gracefully flowed in the wind as she ran down the hall of the floor she intended. Sweat began To bead on her forehead as she raced for the door numbered '_402_'. Spotting it she came to an abrupt halt. Placing her hand on the door knob, her bracelets made a jiggling noise. The bat twisted the knob and lunged through the door.

"Whoa!.. Oh, hey Rouge." A cobalt hedgehog waved. He appeared to be making a ham sandwich. 'Strange, I thought he only at chilly dogs' Rouge thought.

"Hey, Sonic. Where are Knuckles and Shadow?" She questioned trying to catch her breath

"In the living room playing video games." He shrugged and continued making the sandwich. The male was wearing a white V-neck top, with blue skinny jeans. His Nikes were completely red.  
'Not bad, for a colored blind hedgehog.' She smirked, entering into the living room and taking a spot on the love seat.

All the while her eye scanned the fairly clean room. The couches were black sitting on a giant red rug which had video game case spread out. Under the rug was nice red oak wooden floor. There was a black wooden tv stand holding a 42" flat screen t.v. An Xbox was connected to it, the wires ran to two controllers. Which were in the hands of two attractive men. The wall consisted of all bricks, due to the building's Construction in the 1940's. On the wall hung pictures of guitars, that were in black frames. All and all Rouge had to admit their new apartment wasn't half bad. If fact it wasn't bad at all! It was modern,  
Fresh, and one of the coolest cribs she had been in.

_**RPOV**_

The boys were clicking away at their stupid solider game. Trying to kill each other with bombs and guns. 'How boring' I rolled my eyes, waiting for one to die. Knuckles, who was wearing a purple Tee shirt with grey skinny jeans, and black vans, was obviously losing. It looked like his veins in his head were about to explode. "Wow knuckles, it's just a game calm down" I crossed my arms.

"Shut _it_ women! I don't need **any** distractions!" Rolling my eyes once again I looked over to shadow. Who appeared to be wearing a dark grey V-neck, and an extremely dark red skinny jeans. His shoes consisted of Black Nikes like Sonic's. 'Did these fags share cloths!?' I shook my head as Knuckles finally died.

"Face it Knuckles you'll _never_ beat the king." Shadow had a smug grin on his face.

"Thc, _Rouge_ distracted me. I mean her tits are practically hanging out." He yelped after I chucked a remote at his big head.

"Rouge just got here. You've lost **eight** times." Shadow glanced at me, as I cracked up.

"Knuckles, just admit it, you suck. It's a losing battle, buddy." Sonic raised both of his eye brows as he took a seat next to me.

The red echidna whipped his head around give _ME_ whip-lash. He glared at Sonic intently. "Sonic, _I'm_ not the one who was in the kitchen making Shadow A sandwich like a **_bitch_**. _I, unlike you, _have more sense than to go off and make a bet with him." Knuckles tapped his temple with his eyes shut.

"Yeah!? W-well.. _I_ have **five** fingers!" Sonic flicked Knuckles off.

"Oh? Is that one your _favorite_?" The red male asked.

"**Damn** right it is!" Sonic spat back.

"Hey, Shadow, we don't have to hook Sonic up with anymore girls. He has a _girlfriend_." Knuckles, Shadow, and I busted out laughing. Tear began to roll down my cheeks as Sonic glared at us.

"I could get laid **_if_** _I_ wanted to, I-I just don't want any _diseases_!"

"Boys, boys, boys, enough already." I looked at all three.

"**_Men_**!" Sonic said poking his chest out.

"Says the guy who can only get some from his '_girlfriend_'." My fingers made quotation marks in the air as Knuckles and Shadow cracked up again.

Sonic just shut his trap and pouted. "_**SO**_, what was so important that you had to come barging in like a mad women?" He quickly changed the subject.

" Oh, right!" I straightened out my back, in excitement. "I wanted to tell you, Amy Rose is coming home! Isn't that great?" her cheesy smile soon fell at the Sound of crickets.

"Yeah.. _Great_." Sonic's face turned pale. Well, I don't blame the guy. She practically obsessed over him.

"Wait, you mean to say, that_ annoying_ dork from high school is coming back to town!?" Knuckles didn't seem happy. "I thought she moved far far away?"

"Well, _yeah_ you knuckle head. She went to college and graduated. Now she's coming home! Oh and that annoying dork from high school, yeah, she just so happens to me my **_friend_**. So if you're rude to Her is any way, shape, or form, I'll sneak into your room at night and cut off your favorite appendage." Knuckles looked back to the t.v. screen unamused.

"The first part doesn't seem so bad." He look back at me winking. "_Pervert_." I retorted.

"Congrats Rouge, I'm glade you're happy." Sonic's face was still drained. But he still managed to give me a thumbs up.

I looked over to the dark hedgehog. "Shadow, do you have any rude or stupid comments you'd like to add?" We all turned to face him.

_**SPOV**_

"Nah" I said as I lied through me teeth. Knuckles and I went for a round nine.

Great, that annoying pink fur ball was coming back to town. HIS town of all places. His peaceful, quiet, little town. Why couldn't she find a nice annoying guy in college to settle down with?  
They could move even further away. Have stupid annoying kids. No, wait, scratch that. The world has enough annoying people as it is. She of all people doesn't need to procreate. She's probably going to be over here All the time bugging Sonic. I'm sure if Sonic isn't here she'll still come over and wait until he gets home. Which mean I'll have to deal with the pink brat. Asking a million questions about the blue faker.  
I hate to say it but I might kill her. If she knows what's best for her she better stay away from me. I growled.

Having a stupid grin on his face Sonic asked. "What cha thinkin' about Shads?"

"I'm _wondering_ where my **blasted** sandwich is, _**Capitan America**_!"

* * *

**Yay a new story! I'm so excited for this one it's going to be fun. Don't worry more appearances from the Sonic team will be made. Hope you like it. Please review! Oh also there will be a lot of pairings. So sit tight the next chapter will be coming soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Ma'am." ... "Ma'am!" A giant rhino shook Amy.

"4y=24, y is equal to 6!" The pink hedgehog practically yelled when she shot up in her seat.

The Rhinoceros gave a confused look. "Uuhh, we've arrived, miss.."

"Oh.." Amy looked to her right, taking in the sight of an older apartment building. It seemed 'ok' on the outside. 'But it's the inside that matters.' Amy nodded smiling to herself. The girl checked her Pink watch, the time read exactly 8:00 p.m the dot. 'Not bad!' Her smile widened. Amy turned to face the driver who had a blank stare on his face. His look read 'is this girl crazy, or what.. Making those faces. Pfft.' Amy grabbed her check book, as a sweat drop rolled down her forehead.

"Ehh, how much?" She grabbed a pin soon after asking.

"Aha, don't worry about it." He flicked his hand towards her, motioning her to get out.

"Really!?" A glam sparkled in her eyes.

"Bauhaus, **no**. _That'll_ be 532 dollars and 63 cents." He held his hand out.

Amy pinned her ears back, glaring at the man. 'What a **JERK**!' Not like she was going to say that out loud or anything. After all he was huge! Amy scribbled the given number, ripping the paper, and Handing it to the cab driver. "Thank **you**!" Stepping out of the cab, the Rhino slammed the door, making his way to the trunk. Amy's eyes widened. The cab in fact was not a low rider, like she had thought it was.  
The man was just... Extremely heavy! Still surprised the tires had not popped, she also stepped out and slammed the door. Her eyes focused on her bags, which had been thrown on the pavement.

"**Hey**!" She stomped towards the cab driver. "**Careful**, there are _electronics_ in there!"

He just glared at he. '**WHAT** is his problem!?' She frowned as he chunked the last of her bags at her. The Rhino walked back to the cab and hopped in, making it a low rider once again. "**That's what I thought**, _**Jerk**_!"  
Amy yelled picking up a rock and throwing it at his cab. The rock hit the back window, shattering it. Her jaw dropped as the cab came to a stretching halt. 'Ooh, _**shit**_..'

The cab driver got out flaring his nostrils. Amy ran towards her new apartment, fumbling for her keys in her pocket. Racing up the steps, the pink hedgehog managed to guess the right key. Shoving it into the key hole And pushing her way inside. She slammed the door as hard as she could, quickly locking it soon after. Good thing too, right as she died so the angry man hit the door with his horn. He made a deep intention. 'Better the door than my skull' Amy gulped. "Come** out** here you little _**chicken shit**_!" He snorted. "**Hell no** you _fat lard_!" Amy retorted.

**APOV**

His neck arty popped out after I said this. '**MY** mouth is always getting me into trouble..' Face palming my forehead, I peeked through my fingers. 'Ha! I win.~' I smiled in triumph as the big oaf walked down the steps. 'Wait a minute.. No. No.. Nu, nu, nu, **NO**!' I grabbed my hair, pulling it slightly. The man rammed into my luggage and rammed it several times with all his might. He managed to break on of the locks on one of my bags.  
He began to tear up my clothes with his stupid horn. After he finished ripping up every item from my bag, he drug all my luggage into the street. '_Greaaat_.. What is he doing now!? What is he doooing..' I raised a brow.

The Rhino angrily stopped to his cab, jumped in, and threw it in reverse. "Noooooo!" I slammed my face into the window, palms on either side of my face. He swiftly backed over it. Glancing in my direction the bastard Smirked. He placing it in drive, and ran it over once again.

"**Really**!? Is that **necessary**!?" I yelled, out the window at the top of my lungs.

He glared, repeating this process several times before he pealed out on them. "Noo.." I slid down the window, making a whining sound. Quickly unlocking the door I looked both ways furiously. Muttering profanities I made my way down the steps. Once again checking both ways before I yelled "JERK!" out loud. I drug my feet towards the street not wanting to see the damage. I knew it would be terrible! As I reached the street my eyes met with his master piece. I picked up one of my favorite top. It had holes every where! I placed my index finger through one of the holes and wiggled it..

"Lovely, Amy, you just **HAD** to go off and throw that _rock_ huh.." I looked at one of the cases which was still, somewhat intact. "I'm sure my laptop is dead."

"I'm the type of girl you wanna chew all of my bubble gum. I'm the type of girl you wanna chew all of my bubble gum. I'm the type of girl you wanna chew all of my bubble gum."  
My ears picked up. "What the..?" The song was coming from my purse, which looked demolished. I dug through it retrieving a cellphone with a broken screen that read Rouge. 'GARH!' I gritted my teeth. "Take, t-t-t-take To yo mamma's house". With the slid of my thumb I answered. 'Indigo must have changed my ringtone..' I frowned. "Hello."

"Amy! Are you in town yet?" A bubbly voice happily asked.

"_unfortunately,_ yes.." I muttered.

"What?"

"Umm, Yeaaah, I just got to my apartment." I corrected myself.

"**Good**, I'm on my way to get you!" She sang.

"W-wait, Rouge, I'm not unpacked yet!" I looked down at the rubble from hurricane Rhinoceros.

"Oh pish posh you can do that **boring** stuff later. I have a _surprise_ for you!" I could feel her grin across the line. '_Greaaat_'.

I sighed, knowing she was going to win. "Alright see you in a bit."

"Like **three** minutes!~" She said.

I quickly hung up, gathering up the Wreckage, and running to the apartment. I bearly got the door open as I frantically looked around. Spotting the living room I threw the bags and cloths into the room. The motor of a car rumbled in my ears. I whipped around, my eyes meeting a slick black Porch. 'Nice.' I walked outside quickly locking my door. Rouge made her way towards me. "Awe, aren't you going to show me around?" She frowned.

"Ehehe, later! When I'm settled in." I winked at her, as she laughed.

"Well let's get going! They aren't going to wait _all_ night." She turned, walking back to her car.

"W-who?" I skipped down the stairs, and followed her.

"You'll see. Hop in" Rouge smirked.

I did as she told, taking the passenger seat. I whipped my seatbelt on, smiling. Rouge looked gorgeous as usual, but I guess today was a slumming day. Her Victoria's Secret Pink sweat pants were blingy on the sides, that went very well with her cut up tee-shirt, and lime green running shoes. Her hair like mine, was thrown up in a bun. I didn't feel to bad for wearing my yoga pants, pink Nike's, and skin-tight black tank top. A smiled graced her Face as we made our way to her house. "Really Rouge, **who** won't wait all night?" I tilted my head as she sighed. "Amy, you'll see, so stop asking!" I frowned as we came to a stop. 'This wasn't her apartment complex ..' "This is , my new apartment, by the way." She smirked. 'That explains it.' "Very nice!" I smiled lightly.

Rouge and I slide out of her car, shutting the doors, and made our way to the door. She opened the door, and walked in. I follow close behind noticing she didn't lock it. Her amazing taste was written all over her apartment. The floor was a shimmering black that reflected your every move. There were black distressed tables and mirrors a decoration. We made our way from the front room to the hall way. High school pictured graced the walls. A smile made its way to my face, the same picture I have was hanging in a beautiful golden frame. It looked lovely. We then entered the kitchen which was to the left, it was dark, and creepy. Rouge then disappeared.

"Rouge.." I reached out to touch her but she wasn't anywhere around. "Rouge..? Rouge, come out this isn't funny!" I bit my lip but there was no response.. 'Did someone enter her house when she came to get me!? Are they killing her? Are they going to kill me next?!' There was a loud pop, as I screamed. The lights switched on and a loud "Welcome home Amy" erupted through the room. I gripped my pounding heart as I looked through out the smiling faces of the room. There was Knuckles, Sonic, and Shadow. I slightly rolled my eyes, Shadow was frowning naturally. There were two girl I didn't know, but were smiling as well. Rouge was grinning the biggest.

"Yeah, yeah, you got me." I smiled as I hip bumped my best friend.

"Good, now let's get wasted!" She yelled holding up a margarita. Rouge walked to the living room, shoving a finger on the on button to her radio. The song Young, Wild & Free by Snoop Dogg & Wiz Khalifa came on. Everyone had a beer or mixed drink in their hands. Sonic swooped in for an unexpected hug. "Heyyy!" He happily said. "Hey, Sonic." I giggled hugging him back. I made eye contact with Shadow who rolled his eyes. 'Grumpy much.' I closed my eyes.

"What's your poison?" He smirked walking over to the fridge. "Uhm, I'll take a margarita, please." I smiled looking back at Shadow who was talking to the white female with blonde hair who introduced herself as 'Brittney'.

Sonic grabbed an already mixed margarita from the fridge, handing it to me. I nodded, taking a sip, and soon sequenced my nose. "Damn, Rouge, did you put the bottle of tequila in these?"  
I jokingly asked. She giggled "I DID actually." She joked back, sitting on the couch. I walked over to her, sitting on her lap, hugging her tight. "Thank you so much!" I jumped up and down.

Rouge lightly grunted, screaming. "Amy, get off you fatty!" I giggled, sitting next to her.

Everyone mingled, laughed, shouted, and screamed. We were all having a great time until Shadow sat in the living room. I was messing around with Sonic, trying to flick him with a rubber band. He took cover behind Shadow as I launched it. The band whacked him in the head, HARD.

He growled looking at me. "**Watch it**, _pinky_." He crossed he arms glaring.

'**Pinky**?' "_Excuse_ me I have a-" He quickly interrupted. "Yeah, yeah, a name, It's Amy Rose, I'm sure the _**world** _knows that by now." Everyone got quiet, looking at the two of us.

"Now _listen_ here you _grumpy_, **_emo-hog_**. It was an-" He snorted "_Accident_!? Tch, of course you couldn't be mature enough to sit still for five minutes, so let's almost put someone's eye out with a rubber band to entertain our self's due to our short tension span."

"And **YOU **can't be _polite_ enough to let someone finish their _**god dammed**_ sentence! It's not _my_ fault I'm not a _**boring**_ loser who sits around twiddling my _**FAT **_fingers!" I threw my hands in the air. This hedgehog was being A complete and utter jack ass. I was not going to take any crap from him what so ever. Even if he was the star quarter back of the Station Square college football team. "By the way, your throws **SUCK**! _Prick_."

"What was_** that**_!?" He raised a brow. "Oh, _excuse_ me, I'm sure you **think** you could do **SO** much better." He rolled his eyes.

I bowed my chest out. "Amy.. _Don't_ do it." Rouge warned, placing a concerned hand on my arm. "Think!? _**Bitch**_, I _KNOW_ I could throw better than you." I placed my hands on my hips, getting in his face. He stood up and was at least a head taller than me.. 'Oh dear..' I gulped.

"**Prove** it." He whispered into my ear making my body Trimble. "W-what?" I stuttered like an idiot. "Prove it. You **think** you can throw better than me, prove it." He crossed his arms again.

"_**Fine**_, give me a football." I smirked thinking there wouldn't be one due to Rouge's hatred of balls being thrown in the house. "Here ya' go." Sonic reached in his blue bag, tossing me a blasted football. 'Here we go..'

"Outside **now**!" Rouge yelled as everyone headed to her back yard. Everyone except Shadow. "Looks like _**SOMEONE CHICKENED OUT**_!" I screamed towards the door. Finally the black hedgehog emerged with a shot glass in hand. 'What the..' He walked on the opposite side of the yard, placing the shot glass on a lone post. Sonic and Knuckles smirked. They knew something was up.

"First one to miss the shot glass loses." Shadow said walking back confidently. "Deal!" I prepared to throw. "Wait, the winner should get something outta this." Sonic got out his iPhone pressing the record button. "I agree." Knuckles said as everyone nodded. Shadow smirked, "Yeah.". "Um, _okay_, well what should it be!?" I asked and everyone shrugged. Then Knuckles began laughing, **_hard_**.

Rouge poked his side. "What's so funny!?" The echidna shook his head furiously. "Nan, I couldn't do that to _poor_ Amy." He said as I furrowed my brow.

"No, say it. Shadow **will** be the one who _**regrets**_ this." I glared over at him. He just gave me an annoying, cocky smirk. 'I just want to **smack that ****smirk**-' "The loser should have to be the winners slave." Knuckles busted out.

"Deal-" "For **two** months." Knuckles then interrupted me. My mouth slightly stayed ajar as Shadow walked beside me. "What's wrong pinky, has your _common sense_ return for a **brief** second? You can _always_ back out and admit I'm bet-"

"I was just _thinking_ how much fun we're going to have, well **I'm** going to have. _You'll_ paint my new apartment, do my laundry, oh and fill up my hot bubble baths." I shot back at him, making the hedgehog chuckle.

"Alright **foolish** girl. But when I win, you can't whine about it at _**ALL**_. Got it." He eyed me. "I should say the same to _**you**,_ Shadow." My eyes stayed glued on the shot glass, as I held the football properly.

Everyone laughed at my last comment, but soon got quiet. I took a deep breath, gripping the football hard. I retracted my arm, and flung it forward letting go of the football. I followed through, watching the ball intently As did everyone else. Holding my breath a huge grin graced my face. The shot glass was on the ground. Everyone clapped and cheered. Shadow brushed my shoulder whispering. "Not bad." The grin got bigger. "For a _**girl**_." Then it fell. 'Stupid, ass-hole!' I wanted to scream that out loud but restrained myself.

Shadow grabbed the football, and placed the shot glass on the post. He came back, taking position. Effortlessly he threw the football in a perfect spiral. I crossed my fingers hopping he would miss. Once again the shot glass hit the thick glass. It bounced a few times. I cursed under my breath. The ebony hedgehog walked back to the post setting the shot glass on the post yet again. He threw the football at me. I caught it, as it hit my cest hard. It made a thud. 'He does _know_ I'm a girl right!?' I growled at him when he walked behind me. "Don't hurt yourself sweetheart." He said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes. I bit my lip, closing one eye aiming. I repeated the same process as before, the ball was in an excellent spiral. It bearly grazed the shot glass. My eyes widened as the glass tipped back and forth. Shadow turned his back to the glass.

"That was **_TOO_** easy." He smirked giving Knuckles a Hugh five. "Yeah, boooiii!" Knuckles yelled in a deep voice. The two guy focused their attention on me as I screamed. I walked past Shadow flicking my hair back.

"Suck on that, dip-wad." I noticed his focus moved from me to the glass that was on the ground. A low growl was heard from the male.

Sonic sped to the football and glass setting up the glass and throwing the football to Shadow. "This is getting interesting! I'm rooting for you Amy!" I smiled at him.

Shadow rolled his eyes, taking the football into poison. He threw it with all his might. The ball soared through the air hard, fast, and smooth. Shadow turned around once again smirking at me. "What was that, little miss priss?" He shot at me. Everyone soon gasped. Including me. I smirked evilly, walking up to Shadow. "I said, suck on it, SLAVE." Laughing I turned around hooking my arms with Rouge who was also giggling. We skipped back into the house preparing to get wasted.

**SPOV**

That little pink annoyance skipped back into the house with Rouge who was laughing hysterically. My eyes met Knuckles', which were wide. I looked towards Sonic who was pointing at me laughing as well. I slowly turned to face the post. That damned glass was still sitting there. Mocking me. I curse as many profanities as loud as possible. My red friend placed a gloved hand on my shoulder.

"No worries, it's just two months." He shrugged.

"It's two damned months with that stupid **annoying** pink _brat_!" I turned and glared at him.

"She actually _isn't_ all that bad. If anything you two **act** a lot alike." Knuckles said. I was sure to glare a hole into his pitiful stupid face before I scoffed.

'This was going to be the worst two months of my life. I never lose bets, ever! What the hell happened. **Fuck** my life...' I closed my eyes, as the rest of the group went back into the house. For two moths I would be Amy Rose's personal slave. 'What have I done..' I growled under my breath.

* * *

**Sorry for the late chapter. I went to some car races this weekend and it was a blast! Ooooh Shadow you dope, what have you gotten yourself into!? Lol this story is getting interesting. I'm working on the next chapter as I type! Read and review please. It gives me motivation to post faster. C: Thanks.~**


End file.
